von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Treffen von Saalfeld
Das Gefecht bey Saalfeld am 10. October 1806. frame|link=Plan von das Treffen von Saalfeld|Darstellung des Gefechts bei Saalfeld am 14ten October 1809. Mit Anbruch des in der Geschichte Saalfelds ewig denkwürdigen 10. October, Freitags früh um 5 Uhr, hörte man auser der Stadt einzelne Schüsse fallen, und der Alarm der Truppen kündigte uns einen Schreckenstag an. Schon am vorigen Abend waren einige Compagnieen Feldjäger, welche von Hohen-Eiche bis gegen Reichmannsdorf gelegen hatten, und die pr. Husaren-Vedetten, welche in der Gegend von Gräfenthal postirt waren, von der fr. leichten Cavalerie und Infanterie unter Geplänkel, bei welchem auf der Höhe von Hoheneiche ein fr. Trompeter blieb, bis nach Garnsdorf in das Thal herab gedrängt worden; die Nacht über lagerte ein bedeutendes fr. Armee-Corps auf der Höhe von Hoheneiche, und gegen Morgen recognoscirten ein Commando fr. Husaren und einige Tirailleurs (Plänkler) bei Garnsdorf die Stellung und Stärke der pr. Truppen. Dabei entspann sich ein kleines Geplänkel, welches den Franzosen den Verlust eines Mannes brachte, worauf sie sich wieder in das Gebirge zurükbegaben. Sogleich rückte bis auf wenige Truppen, die zur Wache nöthig waren, das ganze Bataillon Rabenau aus. Alle Wege nach den Bergthälern, aus welchen man den Feind erwartete, wurden mit Detaschierungen besetzt, welche ermuthigende Kriegslieder anstimmten. Ein dichter Herbstnebel verschleierte dem neugierigen Späher noch die ganze militärische Anordnung zum Kampf. Um 9 Uhr kam der commandirende General der Avantgarde des Hohenlohischen Armee-Corps, Prinz Louis Ferdinand von Preussen, welcher auf dem Rudolstädter Schloß übernachtet hatte, bei den hiesigen Truppen an, hielt Heeresschau, macht noch Anordnungen und hielt, indem er vor das obere Thor auf den linken Flügel reiten wollte, mit seinen Adjutanten eine kleine Zeit auf dem Markt, wo ihm die Nachricht von dem Vorrücken der Franzosen gebracht wurde. left Den rechten Flügel der Schlachtordnung bildeten Anfangs nur 3 Escadrons schimmelpf. Husaren, welche en echelons auf dem Eckardts-Anger aufgestellt waren. Hinter und neben diesen lagen einige Füselier-Compagnieen im Siechengraben verborgen: das Centrum machte die große pr. Batterie hinter der Meisterei, mit ihrer Richtung gegen die Mündung des Garnsdorfer Thales, aus: allein auf dieser Stelle war durch einen vorliegenden Hügel (die alte Sternschanze), auf welchem eine Compagnie Füseliers stand, ihre Schußweite so beschränkt, daß sie nur eine kleine Strecke der Garnsdörfer Straße nach der Stadt bestreichen konnte. Eine Escadron sächs. Husaren deckte diese Artillerie. Eine Compagnie pr. Feldjäger, welche im Ochsengraben lagen, und ein Theil des rab. Füselierbataillons, auf dem Rasenweg bis zu den Garnsdörfer Gärten aufgestellt, bildeten den linken Flügel, und waren von einigen Escadrons schimmelpf. Husaren gedeckt. Auf dem rothen Berge hinter Ködiz stand das Füselierbataillon Rühle, welches während des Kampfes auch auf das linke Saalufer gezogen wurde. Um 10 Uhr kamen eiligst noch 4 Escadrons sächs. Husaren, unter dem Oberst von Pflug, theils hinter die linke Flanke der Füselier und selbst in das obere Thor, theils zu der Cavalerie auf der rechten Flanke zu stehen. Diese wurde vom General Pellet mit einem Füselierbataillon, 3 Escadrons sächs. Husaren und einer reitenden Batterie hinter Blankenburg, und die linke Flanke vom General Schimmelpfennig mit 5 Escadrons an der Waldhöhe bey Pösneck gedeckt. Um 10 Uhr Vormittags fingen die Franzosen an aus dem Garnsdorfer Thal herauszumarschieren, und es entstand alsbald das erste bedeutende Gefecht, welches den Franzosen die Bahn des Siegs über das ganze nördliche Europa eröffnete. right Das Armee-Corps des fr. Marschall Lannes, 33,000 M. stark, rückte an. Die Division Suchet machte den Angriff. Ein Schwarm von Plänklern warf sich nach Garnsdorf, wurde aber von den pr. Truppen wieder herausgeworfen; allein nach einem abermaligen Angriff, welchen die fr. Husaren unterstützten, blieben die Franzosen Meister vom Dorfe. Marschall Lannes kam selbst hierauf nach Garnsdorf, und befahl sogleich die Anlegung eines Lazareths daselbst. Die Sonne durchbrach jetzt die Nebelhülle, und erhellte mit ihren Strahlen den fürchterlich schönen Schlachtplan, welche eine Menge neugieriger Beobachter auser der Stadt und in der Stadt von den höchsten Puncten überschauten. Das Plänkeln begann auf allen Seiten, in Hohlwegen und Graben, hinter Gärten, Hecken und Gebüschen. Links über Garnsdorf an der Thalhöhe erschien eine lange Reihe blauer und rother Husaren vom 9ten und 10ten Pariser Regiment. Der Prinz Louis von Preussen ließ sogleich vor dem obern Thore eine halbe Batterie von 6 Kanonen auffahren, und diese Husaren-Linie beschießen. Allein so merklich auch Anfangs der Erfolg davon war, indem diese Cavalerie-Masse in Unordnung zu gerathen schien, so dauerte es doch nur sehr kurze Zeit, weil ein großer Schwarm fr. Plänkler den linken Flügel sehr bedrohete, und dieses Geschütz darum wieder weggefahren werden mußte. Das erste pr. Kanonenfeuer donnerte aus der großen Batterie Niemann im Centro, und demontirte auch sogleich die erste fr. Kanone, welche über Garnsdorf nach dem Keimberg zu, ohngefähr erst gegen 12 Uhr, aufgefahren wurde. Hierauf zogen die fr. Artilleristen selbst 2 Kanonen aus dem Garnsdorfer Thal hervor bis zu dem Lerchenhügel, von wo aus sie die pr. Batterie, welche unablässig thätig war, sehr vortheilhaft beschossen. Mehreres Geschütz folgte späterhin, dessen Donner fürchterlich in die Stadt hereinkrachte. Der westliche Theil der Stadt war besonders den feindlichen Musketenkugeln sehr ausgesetzt; mehrere Kanonenkugeln flogen glücklicher Weise über die Stadt hinweg, weil sie der Richtung der Richtung der fr. Stücke zu tief lag. Eine durchlöchterte das Wachthaus am obern Thore, und eine andere riß einen Kastanienbaum vor diesem Thore um und schlug in ein Scheunendach vor dem niedern Thore ein. Das hiesige Magazin wurde während des Gefechts größtentheils nach Rudolstadt zurückgeschafft; es war auf dieser Straße ein entsetzlich lärmendes Gewühl von Militär und Fuhrwesen; eine Menge auswärtiger und hier einheimischer Spänner und Fuhrleute wurden zu diesem Transport gezwungen. Man sahe bald, daß die Franzosen die Absicht hatten, an der Waldhöhe die Stellung der Alliirten zu umgehen, so tapfer auch die Preussen gegen diesen Plan fochten. Der Prinz ließ darum zur Unterstützung des rechten Flügels die sächs. Infanterie-Regimenter Churfürst und Xaver, nebst 5 Escadrons sächs. Husaren und eine halbe reitende Batterie anrücken. Der Kampf wurde nun besonders auf dem rechten Flügel sehr hitzig. Die Franzosen drangen in stärken geschlossenen Linien vor, und pflanzten jetzt immer mehr Geschütz auf die Thalhöhe am breiten Berge, wodurch die dem rechten Flügel der Alliirten und der Batterie im Centro großen Schaden zufügten. Eine Menge blessirter Sachsen und Preussen wurden zum Verband in die nächsten Häuser der obern breiten und Blankenburger Gasse gebracht. Wer dem Schlachtfelde nahe wohnte, suchte die armen Verwundeten an eine sichere Stelle zu schaffen, um ihnen hier die möglichste Menschenfreundliche Hülfe zu leisten. Das Loos dieser Unglücklichen erschien uns in den grellsten Farben; mit den gefährlichsten und sonderbarsten Wunden und verstümmelten Gliedern lagen sie todtenbleich und ohnmächtig, dem Mitleid und der Beyhülfe der hiesigen Einwohner überlassen, an Häusern und auf den Thürsteinen umher, und man reichte ihnen wenigstens Erquickungen, wenn man keine wesentliche Hülfe leisten konnte. left Vor der sogenannten Fabrik auf dem Markte, wo die pr. Hauptwache war und das Lazareth eingerichtet werden sollte, schwamm zum Entsetzen das geronnene Blut von den eiligst dahin gebrachten schwer verwundeten Tapfern herum. Wir waren während des Gefechts meistentheils beschäftigt, Lazareth-Materialien und Utensilien zu sammeln, um damit den leidenden Brüdern beyzustehen. Von fr. Seite wurden binnen 2 Stunden 120 Blessirte nach Garnsdorf eingebracht. Dieses Dorf litt durch das pr. Kanonenfeuer auserordentlich, und es ist noch zu bewundern, daß darin kein Feuer entstand. Noch bis Mittag machten die pr. Truppen uns Hoffnung zum Sieg; allein, da wir dann sahen, daß die Franzosen sich nicht zurückzogen, sondern ihre Massen aus dem Garnsdorfer Thale immer dichter hervorquollen, und sich -- gleich einer großen weißen Linie am Walde -- immer mehr in die Flanke des rechten Flügels der Alliirten zogen, da ergriff uns die Angst, und wir fürchteten bald das Unglück einer eroberten Stadt zu erfahren. Gegen 2 Uhr Nachmittags ließ der Prinz die an der Höhe über Beulwiz vorrückende fr. Kolonne durch 4 Bataillons vom Regiment Churfürst und Xaver Infanterie angreifen. Zugleich war das Regiment Clemens von einem unter dem Commando des sächs. Generals Bevilaqua stehenden Bataillon vom pr. Regiment Müfling und einer Batterie, welche auf der Anhöhe aufgestellt waren, unterstützt. Diese 4 sächs. Bataillons wurden von 3 Escadrons sächs. Husaren gedeckt. Die Franzosen machten ein lebhaftes Tirailleurfeuer gegen die en echelons (in kleinen gleich weit von einander entfernten Abtheilungen) anrückenden Sachsen an, daß der Prinz den Rückzug für nöthig fand. Während dessen wiesen diese sächs. Bataillons einige heftige Angriffe der andringenden fr. Cavalerie durch Generalsalven mit vieler Tapferkeit ab. Der Prinz versuchte jetzt nochmals mit 10 sächs. und pr. Escadrons Husaren die feindliche Cavalerie zu werfen; allein der Angriff mißlang. Die pr. und sächs. Cavalerie warf sich noch dazu auf die sächs. Infanterie zurück, und brachte sie so in Unordnung, daß sich alles, kein Commando mehr achtend, in fliehende Haufen verwandelte. Die Retirade ging, da die Straße nach Schwarza von den Franzosen schon abgeschnitten war, über die Saale nach Preilipp und Remschütz, wobey viele Sachsen ertrunken seyn sollen. right Bey dieser Katastrophe war es, wo der Prinz der Gefangenschaft den Tod vorzog, welches unter weitläuftiger bemerkt werden wird. Als die Franzosen schon in der rechten Flanke der Alliirten sich befanden, setzte sich auch die große Batterie des Centrums in rückgängige Bewegung auf dem Weg nach Schwarza; das Bataillon Rabenau sollte den Rückzug decken; allein der ungestüme Angriff zweyer fr. Cavalerie-Regimenter und ein lebhaftes Kartätschenfeuer brachte auch diese Truppen in die Flucht, und sämmtliches pr. und sächs. Geschütz wurde in dem Hohlwege hinter Crösten nach Schwarza, welcher von zerbrochenen und umgefallenen Munitionswagen verstopft war, genommen. Gegen 3 Uhr war auch der linke Flügel vor dem obern Thore zum Weichen genöthigt. Die sächs. Husaren sprengten eiligst zum obern Thore herein, durch die Stadt zurück über die Saalbrücken. Die Füseliers und Jäger hatten sich zum Theil in den leeren Stadtgräben bis zur Saale geflüchtet. Einige Thore waren geschlossen. Die Franzosen machten an das obere Thor ein Musketenfeuer; es wurde geöffnet, und nun drang bey Hörner-Musik und mit wildem Geschrey ein Schwarm leichter Infanterie vom 17ten Jäger-Regimente herein. Fast alle Fenster der Häuser in der obern Gasse und auf dem Markte wurden durchschossen, weil sie, im verdacht, daß Preussen daraus schießen möchten, diesen zuvorkommen wollten. Die Bewohner dieser Häuser hatten sich größtentheils in die Keller und Hintergebäude begeben, um der Gefahr zu entgehen. -- Die pr. Hauptwache, welche von der sogenannten Fabrik aus durch die Blankenburger Gasse in aller Ordnung retirirte, gab auf die eindringenden siegtrunkenen Franzosen, als sie bis auf den Markt vorgerückt waren, noch ein Abschiedssalve, durch welche, weil sie den Feind auf einige Augenblicke im raschen Vordringen hemmte, der Rückzug dieser Wache etwas erleichtert wurde. Die Franzosen verlohren dadurch einen Mann und hatten einige Blessirte. Die fr. Husaren durchsprengten sogleich alle Straßen, und es kam, wo einzelne Preussen und Franzosen einander begegneten, noch zu blutigen Auftritten. Einige erschossenen Pferde lagen in der Stadt umher. Aus einer tiefen Ferne hörte man das fr. Geschütz noch unaufhörlich donnern. Die leichte fr. Infanterie, größtentheils mit weißen und durch die Bivouacs sehr schmutzig gewordenen Mänteln bekleidet, schwarz vom Pulver und erhitzt von der Gluth de Gefechts, hatte ein abschreckendes Ansehen. Sie eilte schnell durch die Stadt den Preussen nach. Nur hie und da konnte sich einer der Plünderungslust nicht enthalten, sondern brach im Vorübergehen in ein und das andere Haus ein, und nahm geschwind mit dem wildesten Verlangen dem Begegnenden Geld, Uhr oder Schmuck ab, und ging weiter. left Die Furcht und das Schrecken der hiesigen Bewohner war jetzt zu groß, um die durchziehenden Truppen aller Waffengattungen mit ruhigem Blick zu betrachten. Ein jeder war auf seine Sicherheit, wenigstens auf die Erleichterung der ihm bevorstehenden Noth bedacht. Das Gefecht war zu Ende. Die Alliirten waren auf der Flucht. Dreyhundert gefangene Preussen und Sachsen, worunter der sächs. General Bevilaqua, der sächs. Oberst v. Pflug und der pr. Oberst v. Rabenau, im Ganzen 22 Officiers waren, brachte man hier ein. Die Officier sind in dem herzogl. Schlosse und die Gemeinen, welche bey dem großen Mangel an Bedürfnissen von dem Hunger schrecklich gefoltert wurden, in der Münzkirche, aus welcher die Funken von den angeschürten Feuern durch die offenen Fenster flogen, bewacht worden. Der Verlust der Preussen und Sachsen an Todten und Blessirten soll 380 M. und der der Franzosen 1500 M. gewesen seyn. Die Franzosen hatten während der Affaire ihre Todten begraben. Noch am 4ten Tage nach dem Gefecht sahe man Preussen und Sachsen, die das tödtliche Geschoß entsetzlich zugerichtet hatte, tod auf der Wahlstatt liegen. Vor dem obern Thore wurden sehr viele tapfer Gefallene dem mütterlichen Schoos der Erde übergeben. Zwey sächs. Officier, deren mehrere, mit rühmlichen Wunden bedeckt, den pflegenden Händen hiesiger Einwohner anvertrauet waren, starben einige Tage nach dem Gefecht; wurden aber von den Franzosen mit militärischen Ehren zur Erde bestattet. Das ganze Armee-Corps des Marschall Lannes, welcher im herzogl. Schlosse sein Logis genommen hatte, blieb theils in der Stadt, theils auser der Stadt im Bivouac, welches von Garnsdorf an bis gegen Schwarza sich erstreckte. Ohngefähr 30 Generale und 10,000 M. lagen in der Stadt. Bey dieser Masse und bey dem brausenden Ungestüm des Militärs, von welchem der hiesige Magistrat immer umringt und bedrängt war, konnte keine reguläre Einquartierung Statt finden. Es begann Plünderung. Mit wilden finster drohenden Blicken und gewaltsamen Andringen erbrachen ganze Rotten Cavaleristen und Infanteristen die verschlossenen Thüren, setzten den ihnen höflichst und bemüthigst Entgegenkommenden sogleich die Bajonets oder die Säbel auf die Brust, rissen die Uhren aus der Tasche, die Ringe von den Fingern, den Schmuck aus den Ohren, die Ketten vom Halse, durchsuchten dann vom Dach bis zum Keller und Schränke, zerschlugen und verwüsteten nebenbey, was ihnen beliebte, und mißhandelten die Menschen noch mehr, wenn sie da nichts fanden, wo sie viel zu finden hofften. Zu 20, 30, 100 M. -- oft die schrecklichsten Höllengeister -- waren zusammen in manchen Hause, und tobten so sehr mit Forderungen, daß der Wirth, um sein Leben zu sichern, sich zur Flucht genöthigt sahe, und seine Wirthschaft den unholden Gästen überlassen mußte. Allein vielen unter uns bleiben gewiß auch diejenigen Männer unvergeßlich, die mit reinem Edelsinn und wahrem menschlichen Gefühl, wie höhere Schutzgeister, und vor dem Eindringen wilder Rotten sicherten und große Gefahren von uns abwendeten: es waren oft nur gemeine fr. Soldaten, aber Menschen von schätzbarem Character, die allerdings ein dankbares Andenken verdienen. Diese Einquartierung, welche durchgängig ausgezeichnet bewirthet seyn wollte, und immer Wein, Branntwein, weißes Brod, Braten u. dergl. in Menge aufzutragen, mit den härte-Drohungen verlangte, bewirkte bald großen Mangel an dergl. Bedürfnissen; denn in der Wuth hatte der Soldat vieles erst zerstöhrt und verdorben, was er später wieder mit Gewalt verlangte. Vin, Brantevin, Bougre! wis Brut! sacre foudre, argent! Canaille, tout de suite! sacre nom de Dieu, war die gewöhnliche liebliche Unterhaltung dieser Gäste. Aus dem Mißverständniß dieser Sprache entsprangen meistentheils viele Verlegenheiten und Turbationen, bisweilen aber sehr comische bons mots. War auch mit unter ein Haus glücklicher Weise von der Einquartierung verschont und unerbrochen geblieben, so befanden sich seine Bewohner wenigstens in der stille Angst und Furcht, mit den Nachbaren noch gleiches Schicksal theilen zu müssen. Auf den Straßen war die ganze Nacht hindurch ein schreckhafter Lärm. Erst spät konnte der Magistrat zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit und zur Ermöglichung einer Billettirung eine Sauve-Garde erlangen. Auserhalb der Stadt wurden, wo die Truppen bivouaquirten, alle Bäume und Zäune verbrannt und die Gartenhäuser zerstöhrt. Die Dörfer Garnsdorf, Beulwiz, Crösten, Wölsdorf, Graba, Remschütz und Aue litten durch Plünderung und Zerstöhrung der Gebäude und Scheunen, und durch den Verlust an Vieh und Geschirr noch mehr als die Stadt. Mit dem frühesten Morgen brachen die Truppen zum Marsch nach Jena auf, allein es blieb eine bedeutende Besatzung zurück. Rapport. von dem Gefecht bey Saalfeld den 10ten Oct. 1806, besonders in Ansehung des unter meinem Commando dabey befindlich gewesenen 2ten Bataillon Churfürst Infanterie. Nach dem ersten Vorrücken und Aufmarsch des Regiments bekam das Bataillon seine Stellung hinter einer Königlich Preußischen schweren Batterie. Bald aber befahl der commandirende General Prinz Louis Königl. Hoheit dem Regimente rechts abzumarschiren, und indem wir das zu thun in Begriff waren, ersuchte mich der Commandant jener Batterie, doch seine rechte Flanke nicht zu entblössen, und einen Theil des Regiments stehen zu lassen. Ich meldete das sogleich dem Herrn Obristlieutenant v. Hartitzsch, welcher es genehmigte, da ich mit dem linken Flügel meines 2ten Bataillons stehen blieb, der aus den zwey Compagnien: Major v. Buttitz und Hauptmann v. Belau bestand. Sogleich avancirte ich und setzte mich mit der Batterie en Linie und bald darauf erschien noch ½ Batterie die mir zur Rechten sich setzte. Die Batterien feuerten nun heftig, und wurden wir von Französischen Geschütz eben so wieder beschossen. Meine Schützen, die vorher ehe die halbe Batterie eintraf, meine rechte Flanke gedeckt hatten, gingen nun freywillig den überzähligen Tirailleurs, welche meine ganze Fronte beschossen und bedrohten, entgegen, und fochten sehr unerschrocken mit ihnen, so lange als diese Affaire gedauert hat. Als wir, das Gewehr beym Fuß, von ungefähr 10 Uhr Morgens, bis wenigstens 3 Uhr nach Mittags, unter solchem Feuer auf eine Stelle gestanden, und bereits die Regimenter, so rechts von uns in großen Zwischenräumen aufgestellt waren, sich zurückgezogen hatten, entfernte sich die zur Rechten stehende halbe Batterie. Noch behauptete die mir links befindliche Batterie und das Preußische leichte Bataillon von Rabenau mit mir, den Platz, wie aber endlich auch diese Batterie anfing sich zurück zu ziehen, blieb ich immer fort ihr zur Seite, und so setzte sie sich, von Distanz zu Distanz, und feuerte jedesmal auf den Feind. So veränderten wir auch unsre Direction links; und ich deckte dann mit der Wendung, die Flanke. Ich muß bezeugen, daß mein Bataillon beständig in der besten Ordnung geblieben, und auf der Stelle mein Commando Wort befolgt und allemal mit Festigkeit Front gegen den Feind gemacht hat. Ein Preußischer General-Adjutant kam vom Prinzen und bezeugte uns seine Achtung über das gute Verhalten meiner braven Untergebenen, und äußerte zugleich, es werde bald Soutien erscheinen, der jedoch nicht eintraf. Die Batterie fiel nun in die Rudolstädter Straße, so hier einen Hohlweg bildete. Ich sahe, daß wegen anderer umgeworfener Canonen und Hindernisse, sie nicht fort konnte, und setzte mit ihr zur Rechten auf jener Seite des Hohlwegs über, wo ich so lange blieb, bis sich feindliche Husaren auf der entgegengesetzten Seite dieses Hohlwegs zeigten, worauf ich also hinüber marschirte, und gegen dieselbe Front machte. Indem selbige auf mich los gingen, commandirte ich an mein Bataillon: Fertig! und in einer Entfernung von etwa funfzig Schritt, gaben wir eine solche Generalsalve, daß die, welche nicht stürzten, Umkehrt machten. In diesem Augenblick erschienen einige Escadrons von unsern Sächsischen Husaren, welche indeß herbeygekommen, und attakirten, angeführt vom Prinzen Louis selbst und ihrem Obristen v. Pflugk; allein, wie der Hr. Obrist mir nachher gesagt, hatten ihn andre feindliche Husaren im Rücken attakirt, und in wenig Augenblicken warf sich diese ungeheure Masse von unsern und feindlichen Husaren auf mein halbes Bataillon und ritten uns übern Hauffen. Man hieb alles zusammen, und machte die übrigen zu Gefangenen. Dies Schicksal hatte ich, Lieutenant v. Strauwitz und v. Bernewitz unverwundet; Major v. Buttitz, Lieutenant v. Egidy, Fähndrich v. Zettwitz und der Fahnenjunker v. Wolfersdorf aber verwundet. Unterofficiere und Gemeine haben diese zwey Compagnien, 6 Todte auf dem Platz, 95 Blessirte und 80 Gefangene gehabt. Noch bin ich den Herren Officieren schuldig zu sagen, daß sie allesammt als brave, ehrliebende Männer sich bewiesen, die ihren Leuten das schönste Beyspiel gaben, welches auch seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte, indem kein einziger Mann, während der ganzen Affaire, seinen Platz ohne Befehl, oder Blessur verlassen, sondern mein Commando pünctlich befolgt hat. Der Fahnenjunker v. Wolfersdorf hat seine Fahne tapfer zu erhalten gesucht, sich mit derselben gewehrt, endlich, da er verwundet und schwach geworden, sich auf dieselbe gelegt, und nachdem er noch mehr in dem Kopf gehauen, und das Bewustseyn verloren, ist erst die Fahne unter ihm weggenommen worden. ::Major v. Steindel. Einige Details über das Gefecht bei Saalfeld den 10ten Oktober 1806. Wie nöthig es sei, den Boden zu kennen, auf dem man sich schlagen will, und ihn mit der Art Krieg zu führen und zu fechten, die sich der Feind zu eigen gemacht hat, zusammenzuhalten, dieß wird man nicht leicht anderswo so überzeugend ein deutlich einsehen, als in der Gegend des Gefechts bei Saalfeld. Nirgends konnte man ein, für die Preußische Taktik ungünstigeres Gehege finden, als in dem Thale hin von Schwarze bis Saalfeld, und im Gegentheil konnten die Franzosen auch auf keiner Stelle so Siegsgewiß ihren Krieg führen, als hier. Alle ihre Bewegungen deckten die waldigten Berge, die sie inne hatten; ihre Schützen fanden überall ihren Schutz, und die Armee ihrer Feinde mußte ohne Rettung zertrümmert werden. Läßt man sich nun auch noch erzählen, was man sich dort in der ganzen Gegend erzählt, so bleibt nichts übrig, als -- -- doch wir wollen erzählen. Schon mehrere Wochen vorher, ehe man an einen Kriegsschauplatz in diesen Gegenden dachte, bereiteten mehrere, als Baierische Jägerpurche angekleidete junge Männer den Thüringerwald, und kamen auch bis an die Gegend von Saalfeld. Sie fragten nach Landcharten über den District bei Saalfeld, und da sie keine fanden, entwarfen sie selbst dergleichen. Man fand sie in der tiefsten Waldung, jede Schlucht, jeden Hohlweg verfolgend, und die höchsten beherrschenden Punkte aufsuchend. "Das Terrain von Saalfeld war dem Prinzen Louis Ferdinand nicht bekannt. Nur einer seiner Adjutanten war es in der Postkutsche durchreist, und erstattete dem Prinzen den Bericht, daß das Lokal daselbst geeignet sey, sich mit allen Truppenarten zu schlagen." Den achten Oktober Morgens, etwa von zwei bis halb vier Uhr, wurden von dem Schultheißen der Altstadt in Rudolstadt 129, sage hundert und neun und zwanzig Boten für die Preußischen und Sächsischen Truppen requirirt, und alles benachbarte Dörfer waren durch das Botengehen so ausgeleert, daß man nach einem mäßigen Ueberschlage für das in Bewegung seyende Corps von etwa 5000 Mann, recht wohl 5 - 600 beschäftigte Boten annehmen kann. Schon den siebenten Oktober verbreitete sich in Saalfeld, wo Preußische Vorposten lagen, das Gerücht: die Franzosen hätten in der Nachbarschaft geplündert. Man ritt recognosciren, fand aber nichts. Den neunten Oktober entstand in Rudolstadt eben so wie zu Jena den 11ten Oktober, ein blinder Lärm, daß die Feinde im Anmarsch wären. Die Truppen zeigten sich dabei zum Theil nicht anders, als wir in dem Bericht eines Augenzeugen lesen, daß sie sich bei Jena gezeigt haben. An eben dem Tage schickte das Königl. Sächs. Infanterieregiment Prinz Clemens von Remda aus ein Commando nach Rudolstadt, welches etwa 2 Stunden davon liegt, um auf neun Tage Fourage zu faßen, indem sie Willens waren, so lange in Remda zu bleiben. Wie weit entfernt mag man sich da noch den Feind gedacht haben! In der Nacht vom neunten auf den zehnten Oktober ist auf der Straße von Rudolstadt nach Saalfeld ein ununterbrochenes Hin- und Hermarschieren. Der Unwille der Soldaten hierüber wurde ziemlich laut. Ein Sächsischer Offizier erklärte unverhohlen: daß es ein verwirrter Feldzug sey: bald heiße es vorwärts, bald wieder rückwärts, bald über die Haide, bald in den Saalgrund. Ein Preußischer Artillerie-Offizier hält eine kräftige Rede an seine Leute. Ihm scheint indeß selbst der gute Ausgang des bevorstehenden Zusammentreffens mit dem Feinde sehr zweifelhaft zu seyn. Er begehret ein Zeichen vom Himmel. Bei der Kämmerers-Hohle läßt er sich durch seinen Bedienten seine Pistolen laden. "Lade sie aber gut und ordentlich, spricht er; es kommt mehr darauf an, als du denkst." -- Der Bediente thut seine Schuldigkeit. -- "Nun wollen wir sehen, Brüder, spricht der Offizier, indem er den Hahn der einen Pistole spannt, und sie darauf in die Höhe hält, nun wollen wir sehen, wie es uns geht." Er drückt ab; die Pistole versagt. "Brüder! rief er aus, wir sind unglücklich. Aber Unglück ist keine Schande; Feigheit nur. Der größte Muth ist im größten Unglück nöthig. Und ihr seid Preußen! Wenn wir nicht siegen können, so können wir doch ehrenvoll sterben." Jetzt ergreift er die andere Pistole. Er drückt ab; der Blitz entfährt der Mündung. "Es ist zu spät, sagte er da; der Feind wird uns nicht fehlen, daß wir den zweiten Schuß thun können." Ein Preußischer Infanterist sagte zu dem Bauer, der ihm als Bote diente: "daß wir geschlagen werden, ist gewiß; wenn wir nur nicht todtgeschlagen werden." Mit dieser Stimmung des Gemüths, mit einem solchen Vertrauen auf ihr Glück giengen die Meisten in das Gefecht bei Saalfeld. Den größten Muth hatten noch die braunen Husaren, und haben auch während des ganzen Gefechts sich ohne Zweifel mit am bravsten gehalten. Während die kombinirte Armee ungewiß in dem Thale herumzog, sahe man die französischen Wachtfeuer auf den Bergen, gegen Reichmannsdorf hin und die hohe Eiche. Donnerstags gegen Abend wurde eine Preußische Feldpost von dreihundert Mann Jägern und Füselieren und vierzig Mann Husaren hinter die Berge auf die hohe Eiche geschickt. Nach einiger Zeit hört man einige Schüße fallen, und um halb zwölf Uhr des Nachts kommen sie wieder zurück und stellen sich bei Garnsdorf hinter dem Garten des Schulzen auf. Ohngefähr ein Viertel auf vier Uhr kommen dreihundert Mann französische Reiter in das Dorf Garnsdorf, durch welches die Straße von Gräfenthal nach Saalfeld führt. Sie reiten so leise, daß man sie kaum kommen hört. Der Offizier, welcher sie kommandirt, kömmt vor das Fenster des Schulzen geritten, und klopft ihn heraus. Er spricht gut Deutsch, und seine erste Frage ist: "Schulze, sind Preußen hier?" -- Der Schulze versichert: es nicht zu wißen; es sey aber zu vermuthen. "Nun, so mach' auf, sagt der Offizier, aber hurtig!" -- Der Schulze macht auf. Die Reiter halten vor dem Fenster. Der Offizier, ein schöner Mann, tritt, den Schulzen mit seiner Familie freundlich begrüßend, in die Stube. Er bemerkt die Aengstlichkeit der Frau, und zieht sie scherzend mit derselben auf. Nach er sie beruhigt, wendet er sich zum Manne: Der Offizier. Schulze, sag mir doch, sind heute Nacht keine Preußen durch? Der Schulze. Ich habe nichts gehört. Der Offizier. Nichts gehört? das wäre! Etwa halb zwölf Uhr müßen sie hier durch seyn. Der Schulze. So müßen sie etwa hinten weg geritten seyn. Der Offizier. Und du standest am Fenster, und sprachst mit dem Officier. Der Schulze (als ob er sich besänne) Es ist wahr! Man vergißt in der Unruhe eins mit dem andern. Der Officier. Wie stark waren sie? Der Schulze. Etwa hundert Mann Infanterie und zwanzig Husaren. Der Offizier. Ich will's dir beßer sagen: es waren dreihundert Mann Jäger und Füseliere und zwei und vierzig Husaren. Einer meiner Leute hat sie gezählt, wie sie durchs Dorf gegangen sind. -- Wo stehen sie jetzt? Der Schulze. Das weiß ich in der That nicht. Der Offizier. Ich glaube, etwas von dir zu erfahren, und nun muß ich dich erst klug machen. Sie stehen dicht hinter dem Dorfe. Der Ort wo sie standen war kaum dreihundert Schritte von der Wohnung des Schulzen entfernt. -- Nach diesem Gespräch gieng der Offizier hinaus zu seinen Leuten, und sprach Verschiedenes, aber sehr leise, mit ihnen. Einige Minuten darauf kam er aber wieder in die Stube zurück, und hatte eine Blättchen Papier in der Hand. "Schulze, sagte er, vorhin wolltest du nicht recht mit der Sprache heraus. Aber du siehst, daß ich nicht gut zu belügen bin. Nun sag mir doch einmal, wie ist die Saale bei Saalfeld beschaffen? Ist sie wohl so flach, daß man allenfalls durchreiten könnte?" -- Der Schulze sagte, was er wußte. "Fließt die über der Stadt, oder unter der Stadt vorbei?" Ueber der Stadt? "Ich meyne, ob man von hier aus, erst an die Stadt, oder an die Saale kommt?" Man kömmt erst in die Stadt. "Nun, so fließt sie unter der Stadt, aber nicht über der Stadt." Der Offizier machte einige Striche auf sein Papier, und gieng wieder hinaus zu seinen Leuten. Sogleich hat einer derselben einen Bauer mit einer Laterne beim Schopf, der ihn bei den Preußen vorbei den Weg nach Saalfeld zeigen muß. Wie sie beide nach Saalfeld kommen, ans Thor, löscht der Reiter dem Bauer die Laterne aus, und sprengt im Dunkeln nach dem Dorfe zurück. Der Offizier kömmt zum drittenmahle in die Stube. "Weißt du nicht, fragt er den Schulzen, wie viel Preußen hier in der Nahe liegen?" -- Der Schulze wußte es in der That nicht. "Hast du aber auch nicht gehört, was die Preußen von uns Franzosen denken?" Sie halten die Franzosen, glaub' ich, für gute Soldaten. "Wie weit ist nach Rudolstadt?" Zwei Stunden. "Ist der Weg dahin so, daß man leicht mit schwerem Geschütz fortkommen kann?" Ich sollte nicht glauben. Der Offizier fragte noch Verschiedenes, z. B. ob die Saale hier in der Nähe Untiefen hätte? Wer die Preußen kommandire? u. f., und ritt dann mit seinen dreihundert Mann eben so leise wieder zum Dorfe hinaus, als er herein gekommen war. Es mochte ohngefähr halb fünf Uhr seyn. Halb sechs Uhr kam der nehmliche Offizier wieder, und nun konnte man unterscheiden, daß die Reiter, die mit ihm kamen, Husaren waren. Jetzt befand sich auch ein sehr vornehmer französischer Offizier unter ihnen, der überall herum ritt, um eine Stelle zu finden, von wo aus er die Gegend übersehen konnte. Er mochte sich etwa drei Viertel-Stunden verweilen. Jetzt geschah auch von Seiten der Franzosen der erste Angriff auf die vor dem Dorfe aufgestellte Preußische Vorpost. Es war eine bloße Plänkelei. Ein dreißig bis vierzig Mann ritten zum Dorfe hinaus, feuerten auf die Preußen, und kehrten dann wieder ins Dorf zurück, um zu laden. Diese Plänkelei dauerte vielleicht anderthalb Stunden, etwa bis sieben Uhr. Bei dieser Gelegenheit machten die Preußen einen rothen Husaren, dem das Pferd erschoßen worden war, zum Gefangenen. Die eine Preußische Batterie war nicht weit von Garnsdorf, zwischen diesem Orte und Saalfeld, aufgefahren, blieb aber, weil sie keine Ordre hatte, unthätig. Der kommandirende Offizier war, sagt man, nicht zugegen. Etwa zehn Mann von den sogenannten Weißkitteln (Tirailleurs) stellen sich während der Plänkelei auf eine Anhöhe zur Seite des Dorfes auf. Die ersten Pfeile die sie gegen die Preußen abdrückten, drückten sie mit der Zunge ab. "Du Preußisch Spitzbub! Du Preußisch Hundsfott! du Preußisch Kanaille!" schrieen sie herunter. Aber in diesem Zungengefecht blieben ihnen ihre Feinde nichts schuldig. -- Du französischer Spitzbube! du französischer Hundsfott! du französische Kanaille! schallte es ihnen aus der Tiefe wieder entgegen. Da kam ein Lieutenant von den braunen Husaren zu den Kanoniers gesprengt, die bei ihren Kanonen hielten, und forderte sie auf, unter die Kerls zu feuern. Sie entschuldigten sich damit, daß sie keine Ordre dazu hätten. Als aber der Lieutenant alle Verantwortung auf sich nahm, wurde eine Kanone auf sie gerichtet und abgebrannt. Der Schuß gerieth ein zwanzig Schritte zu kurz. Da lachten die Franzosen laut auf, und spotteten die Preußischen Kanoniere aus; nannten sie Pfuscher, blinde Kerls u. dergl. m. Der zweite Schuß gerieth etwas beßer, traf aber doch nicht: erst beim dritten flogen ein Paar Arme umher. Als der französische Officier in Gernsdorf das Schießen mit den Kanonen hörte, kam es ihm ganz spaßhaft vor. "Ich glaube gar, sagte er, die Hundsfötter schießen mit Kanonen." Und nun ließ er in die Trompete stoßen. Im hui! waren seine Husaren zusammen. Er ließ sie im Dorfe stellen, und sie ritten ganz langsam zum Dorfe hinaus. Die Plänkelei hatte dem Franzosen zwei Todte und drei Blessirte gekostet. Kurze Zeit darauf kamen die Preußen den Franzosen ins Dorf nach. Der Hauptmann, den sie kommandirte, fragte: wie weit die Franzosen wohl weg wären? Etwa zweihundert Schritte, ist die Antwort; und nun reitet er langsam weiter zum Dorfe hinaus. Die Mannschaft, die er bei sich hatte, (braune Husaren, Füseliere und Jäger) stellen ihre Posten aus, und alles ist ruhig. Nur dauerte diese Ruhe nicht allzulange: denn um neun Uhr schon meldete die äußerste Jägerpost, durch Feuern, die Ankunft des französischen Armeekorps. Alles gerieth in Allarm. Die Husaren schwingen sich auf die Pferde, das Fußvolk greift nach seinen Tornistern; einige Jäger laßen die ihrigen liegen. Ueber die Berge herein kömmt das französische Fußvolk, in der Straße her von Arnsgereuth die Reiter nebst dem schweren Geschütz. Man sieht nichts als Himmel, Bäume und Menschen. Die Preußischen Jäger, die sich hinter dem Dorfe aufgestellt hatten, werden von der Uebermacht bald gegen das bei Saalfeld aufgestellte Hauptkorps zurückgedrängt. In Garnsdorf theilt sich die französische Macht. Ein Theil marschirt auf Saalfeld, ein anderer größerer Theil zieht sich links gegen Aue und Unter-Wirrbach hin. Die Preußische Artillerie empfängt die anrückenden Franzosen mit einem fürchterlichen Feuer, welches die französischen Kanonen nicht sogleich beantworten können. Die ersten Kanonen nehmlich, die im Dorfe links abzufahren beordert waren, geriethen in einen Hohlweg. Die Höhe zu gewinnen, stachen sie links aus diesem Hohlwege aus. Da sich aber das rechte Ufer des Hohlwegs immer mehr erhöhte, mußten sie wieder umkehren, und eine Stelle suchen, wo sie die rechte Seite gewinnen konnten. Auch hatten die ersten zwei französischen Kanonen, welche die Preußen beschoßen, kein angenehmes Schicksal. Die erste hielt beim Fingerstein auf einem Abhange. Der dritte Schuß, der von Preußischer Seite auf sie geschah, traf in die Mündung, und riß ihr zwei Zoll vom Kranze weg. Die zweite Kanone, welche die Franzosen beim Eckartsberge auffuhren, kam gar nicht zum Schuß. Eine Preußische Kanonenkugel riß ihr, indem sie feuern sollte, die Achse weg. Zwar versuchte man es, ihr durch Unterbauen wieder zu helfen, und sie brauchbar zu machen; aber ein zweiter Schuß warf den Konstabler und das Gebäude nieder. Ueberhaupt that das Preußische Artilleriefeuer in den ersten Zeiten des Treffens ungemein gute Wirkung. Selbst die Feinde geben ihm das Zeugniß; und dieß war auch der Ursach, warum die ersten französischen Blessirten lauter schwer Blessirte waren. Dieß Schicksal hatte besonders die rothen (Pariser) Husaren getroffen. Einem von ihnen waren unter dem Pferde weg beide Beine abgeschoßen worden. Als ob ihm nichts wiederfahren wäre, kam er keck und steif nach Garnsdorf hinein geritten. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, so verließ ihn die Kraft, sich auf dem Pferde zu halten, und er fiel herab. Nach kurzer Zeit war er todt. Die französischen Kanonen, die zum Schuß kamen, schoßen Anfangs alle zu hoch. Daher geschah es, daß die Preußen, welche vorn hielten, weniger von ihnen litten, als die hinter ihnen aufgestellten Sachsen. Die Kugeln flogen über die Preußen weg in die Sächsischen Glieder. Unterdeß -- es mochte etwas über zehn Uhr seyn -- war der Marschall Lannes in Garnsdorf eingetroffen. Ein Kommando Husaren hohlte den Schulzen zu ihm. Der Marschall trug ihm auf, den Augenblick weises Brod zu schaffen, nebst Branntewein und Eßig für die Blessirten. Wenn binnen einer Stunde das Verlangte nicht da wäre, so wurde er erstochen, oder erschoßen. Weiß Brod, sagte der Schulze, sei nicht im Dorfe zu haben, und der Weg nach der Stadt sei nicht zu passiren; aber Branntewein und Essig solle herbeigeschaft werden, so viel als aufzutreiben wäre. Der Marschall befahl ihm Eine: und schickte, seiner Person gewiß zu seyn, vier Ordonnanzen mit, zwei Mohren, einen Weißkittel und einen Rothrock. Der Schulze that, was er konnte, und der Marschall bezeigte ihm seine Zufriedenheit. Auch hatte der Marschall ein Haus in Garnsdorf, welches außer dem Schuß lag, zu einem Lazareth einrichten laßen, und die Bauern des Orts gezwungen, die Blessirten vom Schlachtfelde auf Schubkarren, abgebrochenen Obstleitern u. s. w. in das Dorf zu hohlen. Zwei Stunden dauerte das Scharmützel in der Gegend, und hundert und funfzig Blessirte wurden eingebracht. Es ist zu bemerken, daß, trotz des gefährlichen Geschäfts, welches die Garnsdorfer Bauern zu verrichten hatten, -- eines Geschäfts, bei welchem sie den Preußischen Kanonenkugeln eben so bloß gestellt waren, als die Franzosen selbst, -- auch nicht ein einziger nur im geringsten etwas gelitten hat. Daß sie aber wirklich der Gefahr eben so nahe waren, als die Krieger, beweiset folgendes Geschichtchen. -- Ein Bauer muß einige Minuten mit seinem Schubkarren auf dem Schlachtfelde halten, ehe er seine Ladung erhält. Wie die Kugeln so über ihm hinpfeifen, verkriecht er sich unter seinen Schubkarren, hinter diesem Bollwerke sich sicher wähnend. Indem kömmt ein Franzoß, der seinen am Fuß verwundeten Kameraden auf dem Rücken getragen bringt, und ladet ihn dem auf sein Fahrzeug. Er ist kaum mit seiner Arbeit fertig, so kömmt einen Kanonenkugel, und reißt ihm das Herz aus dem Leibe, dem andern Blessirten aber den Kopf vom Rumpfe. Auch ist das noch sonderbar, daß bei den vielen Kugeln, die in dieses Dorf geflogen, nur ein sehr unbedeutender Schade angerichtet worden ist. Eine Kanonenkugel hat durch die Stallthür hindurch den Standbaum zwischenzwei Ochsen zerschlagen, ohne den Ochsen selbst Schaden zu thun. Etwa um neun Uhr kam der Prinz von Preußen bei seinem Armeekorps an, das sich noch bei Schwarza versammlete. Er eilte voraus nach Saalfeld. Man hat ihn während des Gefechts sich den größten Gefahren ausstellen gesehn, und selbst im Unglück verlor er die Besonnenheit nicht. Die Gegend ist geeignet, daß man von vielen Orten her dem Treffen zusehen konnte, und es ist nicht uninteressant zu hören, wie sich gemeine Leute über den Anblick einer solchen Schlacht, und im Besonderen, dieser, auszudrücken pflegen. Von der Preußischen Batterie sagen sie, die hätte während des stärksten Feuers ausgesehen, wie ein brennendes Dorf, wo sich das Feuer erst durch den dicken Rauch durcharbeitete. Die französischen Kanonen gewährten den Anblick nicht, weil ein stärkerer Luftzug den Pulverdampf schneller wegtrieb. Die Fechtart der Tirailleurs gegen die geschlossenen Glieder der Preußen und Sachsen verglichen sie bald mit einem Scheibenschießen von feindlicher Seite, bald mit einem lustigen Spiel vor einem Haufen gesetzter Leute, die nicht wußten, ob sie über die Possen lachen oder heulen sollten. Das Herumziehen der Weißkittel in dem Schwarzholze sei ihnen vorgekommen wie ziehende Schneeflocken, und wo sich dichter gestanden, wie ein Nebelwölkchen, das eben emporsteigen wollte. - - - - - - Man blieb nicht lange Zeit ungewiß, wem man den Sieg zutrauen dürfe: denn so brav auch Preußen und Sachsen fochten, so erkannte doch auch der des Kriegs Unkundigste, daß die Franzosen den Preußen nicht bloß drei oder viermal an Zahl, sondern auch eben so vielmal an Stellung überlegen waren. Die Linie der Tirailleurs, die sich je sechs bis acht mit einem Husaren an der Spitze, um die rechte Flanke der Preußen herumzog, und ihnen bald in den Rücken zu kommen drohte, bestimmte das Ende des Schauspiels auf den Moment, wo diese Linie aus dem Gehölze hervorbrechen, und die Preußen von ihrem Retiradepunkte bei Schwarza abschneiden würde. Das Dorf Beulwitz war schon um halb eilf Uhr von den Franzosen ausgeplündert. Wer dem Gefecht zugesehen, kann die Bravour der Preußischen und Sächsischen Truppen nicht genug loben. Besonders aber zeichneten sich die braunen Husaren und die Füseliere -- darüber ist nur eine Stimme -- ganz besonders aus. Einer der erstern sieht bei Saalfeld in des Sonnenwirths Garten einen ganzen Haufen Weißkittel stehen, die auf die nicht weit davon stehenden Sachsen feuern. Im Hui ist er mit seinem Pferde über den Zaun, und im Hui springen auch die Tirailleurs auf der andern Seite zum Garten hinaus. Nur zweien konnten er den Tod geben. Uebrigens war der Gang des Gefechts äusserst einfach. Die Retirade begann gegen zwei Uhr des Nachmittags. "Die beiden braven Compagnien des Infanterie-Regiments Churfürst unter dem Major von Steindel wurden von der gedrängten Preußischen und Sächsischen Cavallerie überritten, von der nachfolgenden feindlichen Cavallerie theils zusammengehauen, theils, nebst dem größten Theile der Preußischen Batterie von Gause und Niemann gefangen genommen; die Cavallerie mußte in einzelnen Trupps durch die Saale (unterhalb Römschütz) retiriren, so wie die Infanterie, größtentheils zersprengt, schleunigst zu retiriren gezwungen ward, wobei auch noch einzelne Infanteristen ihre Gewehre auf die nachhauende französische Cavallerie abfeuerten. Der Capitain des Sächsischen Infanterie Regiments Prinz Xavier, von Seydewitz, hatte die Entschloßenheit, mit seiner bei Mohlsdorf postirten halben Division dem Feinde noch eine volle Ladung zu geben, wodurch er den Rückzug seiner halben Division erleichterte." Die Sache verhielt sich so: Es hat sich in der preußischen Kavallerietaktik eine Stellungsart eingeschlichen, welche ihren ersten Ursprung dem gesuchten Glanze auf Exercierplätzen verdankt, die Stellung mit großen Intervallen, für den Zweck angewendet, ein Terrain auf eine sinnliche Weise zu decken. Ein Kavallerietreffen, in einzelnen Schwadronen auf eine solche luftige Weise vertheilt, ist nicht geeignet, dem Wink und Wort eines Einzigen zu folgen, und wird einem in Masse vordringenden Reiterhaufen, wäre er auch minder gewandt und schnell, nie Widerstand leisten können. In diesem unglücklichen Verhältniß befand sich auch die preußisch-sächsische Kavallerie, auf dem Felde von Saalfeld. Der Prinz, dem das Nachtheilige der Lage wohl einleuchten mochte, war mit dem wesentlichen Punkte, der Infanterie und Artillerie ihre Bestimmung anzuweisen, zu lebhaft beschäftigt gewesen, um in eigner Person zweckmäßige Anordnungen bei der Kavallerie treffen zu können. Jetzt war es überhaupt fast zu spät, eine Veränderung in der Schlachtordnung vorzunehmen, weil die feindliche Kavallerie in concentrirten Kolonnen, schon aus zween aus dem Gebirge herabkommenden Ravins debouchirte. Diese Kavallerie hatte oben auf der Thalhöhe des rechten Saalufers im Walde verdeckt gehalten, und konnte wohl keinen glücklichern Moment treffen, um in diesem Kriege zu debütiren, als den gegenwärtigen, wo noch kein Trupp der im Rückzuge begriffenen Preußen in Position stand. Zwei Kanonen der reitenden Artillerie standen rückwärts in Reserve. Diese eilte man herbei zu holen, um die nur in Kartätschenschußweite sich entwickelnde feindliche Kavallerie zu beschießen. Ein seltenes Zusammentreffen ungünstiger Umstände machte aber, daß gerade der schändlichste aller Artillerie-Unteroffizier dieses Geschütz befehligte. Als hätte er das Haupt der Meduse gesehen, blieb er unbeweglich, eben so die nur seinen Winken gehorchenden Knechte, trotz aller Mißhandlungen, die man anwendete. Die anrückende französische Kavallerie bestand aus zwei Husarenregimentern, die in zwei Treffen, eines dicht hinter dem andern, die Escadrons en muraille geschloßen, sich entwickelten, und bloß in kurzem Trapp, ihre Attake gerade nach der Saale, auf das längs derselben eben in Marsch begriffene Infanterieregiment Churfürst richteten. Das Regiment bewies eine musterhafte Contenanz. Ohne ein Quarrée zu machen, mit einem bloßen Halt Front! (es marschierte rottenweise) empfieng es die Attake mit einer Generalsalve, die den Feind stutzen machte, das Regiment gewann Zeit, sich zu concentriren, und der Feind drang nicht ein. Einige Truppe der preußisch-sächsischen Cavallerie, die dem angegriffenen Regiment à portée standen, glaubten schnell helfen zu müßen, und warfen sich wild gegen die linke Flanke des eben von der sächsischen Infanterie mit Feuer begrüßten Feindes. Diesen Angriff aber, ohne Einheit, ohne Anordeung, von jeden Trupp einzeln, wie der ungeregelte Muth des Anführers es eingab, unternommen, mußte an der überwiegenden Masse des Feindes scheitern, der mit seinem ganzen Regiment zweiter Linie sich links schwenkte, den anlaufenden Trupps zu begegnen. Diese leicht zurückgeworfen, wurden von der ganzen Masse des Feindes verfolgt, die Unordnung der Fliehenden theilte sich den noch Stand Haltenden mit, und so war es denn natürlich, daß durch den Andrang der Fliehenden und Verfolgenden, die in der Seite gefaßte luftige Linie aufgerollt, und wie im Strome fortgerißen ward. So stürzte sich der ganze Schwarm bei dem im Wege defilirenden Geschütz vorbei. Umgeworfene Kanons, Knechte mit den Pferden davon jagend, brachten eine Verwirrung hervor, die man gesehen haben muß, um sich eine Vorstellung davon machen zu können. Das jenseitige hohe, steinigte und waldigte Ufer, in welches sich die Infanterie warf, verhinderte den Feind, dieselbe bei der weitern Retirade über Preilipp und Cumbach nach Rudolstadt zu verfolgen. Die Cavallerie folgte der Infanterie am Fuße des Gebirges bis unter Preilipp hin, und suchte von hier ebenfalls über das Gebirge durch Ober-Preilipp und Cumbach die Saalbrücke bei Rudolstadt zu erreichen, und dieß gelang nur wenige Minuten vor Ankunft der feindliche Cavallerie, welche auf der Chaussee über Schwarze längs dem linken Saalufer nachgefolgt war." Obgleich ein sehr großer Theil der geschlagenen Truppen durch die Saale mußten, so war doch der Verlust, den sie hierbei erlitten, im höchsten Grade unbedeutend. Der Fluß war an den Stellen, wo die Retirade durchgieng, nur halben Manns tief, und keineswegs reißend. Man hat nicht mehr als zwei Füseliere, die obendrein beide tödtlich blessirt waren, in demselben gefunden. Und dennoch wurde noch mitten im Fluße der Kampf fortgesetzt. Im Durchwaden ladeten die Füseliere ihre Gewehre, und erlegten noch einige der sie verfolgenden rothen Husaren. Ein Bauer aus Römschütz, Namens Kästner, der vor fünfzig Jahre selbst eine Zeitlang unter den Franzosen und nachher unter den Kaiserlichen gedient hatte, sahe von dem Boden seines Hauses aus die ganze Affaire vom Anfange her mit an. Seine Familie hatte er indeßen schon über einen schmalen Steg, der aber jetzt nicht mehr vorhanden ist, jenseits der Saale in Sicherheit gebracht. Als er die Retirade gewahr wurde, eilte er vom Boden herunter, um sich zu den Seinigen zu begeben. Indem er aber die Hausthür zuwerfen will, erwischen ihn drei Husaren, ein blauer und zwei rothe, und verlangen sein Geld von ihm. Der französischen Sprache nicht unkundig certirt er sich lange mit ihnen herum. Ohne Nutzen: der eine rothe Husar nimmt ihm seine acht Thaler, die er bei sich hat, ohne Gnade ab. Damit nicht genug, verlangt er auch noch von ihm, daß er ihm zeigen sollte, wo die großen, d. h. die reichen, Bauern wohnten. Kästner sträubt sich, aber man zwingt ihn mit Gewalt, ihm zu folgen. Indem ersieht er aber seinen Vortheil und springt auf den Steg, auf welchem ihm die Husaren nicht folgen können. Voll Erbitterung reitet der Eine in die Saale, ihn wenigstens am andern Ufer einzuhohlen; wie er aber in die Mitte kömmt, findet er den Fluß zu tief und wendet um. Im Umwenden aber schießt er noch nach ihm, trifft ihn aber nicht. Ein verwundeter Preußischer Füselier, der am jenseitigen Ufer hinter einem Gesträuch lag, hatte unterdeßen noch seinen letzten Schuß in sein Gewehr gethan. Indem der Husar nun wieder aus der Saale reitet, drückt er ab, und hat ihn so gewiß gefaßt, daß er auf der Stelle todt vom Pferde fällt. Die Füseliere wurden bei ihrem Uebergang über die Saale hart von einigen Eskadrons rother Husaren bedrängt. Einige braune Husaren, vielleicht vierzig oder funfzig, die in einiger Entfernung die Noth mit ansahen, sprengten herbei, und überraschen durch ihren kühnen Angriff die Feinde so sehr, daß sie zurückweichen. Und so halfen sie nicht bloß ihren Brüdern, sondern auch sich selbst, glücklich über den Fluß. Fechtend giengen sie hindurch. Mitten im Flußbett sah man noch die erbitterten Husaren sich mit einander herumhauen. Obschon die geschlagenen Truppen jenseits der Saale, in den nächsten Augenblicken wenigstens, nicht mehr von den Feinden zu befürchten hatten; so war dennoch keine Gewalt zureichend, die eingerißene Verwirrung aufzulösen, und Ordnung herstellen unter den Flüchtigen. Ja viele warfen sogar erst jenseits der Saale ihre Gewehre weg, und was sie sonst belästigte, um desto flüchtiger laufen zu können. Den Tag nach der Schlacht sah man in Weimar einen Soldaten weß Heeres, weiß man nicht -- der sich in der Gegend des Marktes auf einen Stein setzte, und alle vier mit dem Ausruf von sich streckte: daß heiß ich gelaufen! Ein Theil der durch Schwarze retirirenden Truppen stellte sich noch einmal hinter diesem Orte auf dem Gemeindeberge auf. Die Anstrengung war vergebens; die kostete nur einige Offiziers das Leben. Noch am Tage der Schlacht bei Jena fand man Versprengte, die auf den benachbarten Dörfern, welche die feindliche Linie nicht berührt hatte, herumirrten. Doch sah man an dem nehmlichen Tage, von Schwarze aus, auch ein Commando vor etwa hundert Mann Preußischer Husaren über Blankenburg und Teichröde kommen. Sie sahen sich überall im Felde um, nahmen einige Franzosen gefangen, und kehrten erst wieder um, als von Saalfeld her eine überlegene Mannschaft französischer Husaren ihnen entgegen kam. Der ganze Unwille der Flüchtigen traf diejenigen, von denen die Anordnung des Treffens abgehangen hatte. Ihre Schuldigkeit gethan zu haben, glaubten sie Alle. Aber so geht's. Von unten klagt man gegen Oben, und von Oben gegen Unten. Ueberall aber war die Furcht in dem Gefolge der Fliehenden. Sie wurde zur ansteckenden Krankheit. Wer den Muth verlieren wollte, mußte die bei Saalfeld geschlagenen Truppen sehen. Jedes Wort fast verrieth Angst; tiefe Schaam -- weß hatten sich die Unglücklichen zu schämen? -- lag in ihren Augen. - - - - - - "Die Gefahr, der die Person des Prinzen in diesem Gefecht ausgesetzt war, ward um so größer, je mehr er sich vor allen Andern auszeichnete. Ein Schwung der Gedanken, unserm calculirenden Zeitalter und der neuern Art zu fechten freilich nicht angemeßen, mochten ihn den Schmucke der Orden, und den hohen Federbusch auf dem Hute am Tage des Gefechts mit Absicht wählen laßen, um den Seinigen auf dem Wege der Ehre voranzuleuchten. Erst als alle Bemühungen vergeblich waren, den Strom der Flüchtigen zu hemmen, als er sich der Gefahr ausgesetzt sah, dem Feinde in die Hände zu fallen -- da erst schien ihm die Wichtigkeit seiner Person recht lebhaft vor seine Seele zu stehen; denn er bedeckte mit dem Hute den Orden auf seiner linken Brust und suchte so sich dem Getümmel zu entreißen. Die noch Stand haltenden Truppen, der im Gefecht begriffene rechte Flügel, bedurfte seiner Leitung. Sie wurde ihnen nicht. Ein Stich von einem der ihn anfallenden feindlichen Husaren tödtete den Helden, der den Tod der Gefangenschaft vorzog. Sein Leichnam, vom Pferde sinkend, ward von zwei seiner Adjutanten unterstützt. Mit Hülfe eines Husaren bemühten sie sich, die theuren Reste dem Feinde zu entreißen. Die Uebermacht deßelben machte es unmöglich. So schmerzlich auch das Frohlocken des Feindes über die köstliche Beute war, so gebot doch die Pflicht zu den Truppen zu eilen, um im Namen des verewigten Helden zu wirken. Man verhehlte den Truppen seinen Tod." So weit hierüber, deßen Bericht über das ganze Gefecht unter dem Titel: das Gefecht bei Saalfeld an der Saale, Königsb. 1807. erschienen ist. 700px|Mort du prince Louis de Prusse, au combat de Saalfeld, le 10 octobre 1806. Anderwärts findet man die Sache so erzählt. "Der Prinz war immer an der Spitze seiner Truppen mitten im Getümmel des hitzigsten Kampfes, leitete mit unerschöpflichem Muthe die Angriffe und Vertheidigung, und sein Muth achtete keine Ueberlegenheit der Zahl. Aber er konnte doch mit aller Anstrengung ihr zuletzt nicht widerstehen. Die Niederlage seiner Leute war groß, der persönliche Kampf umringte den Prinzen von allen Seiten. Die französischen Husaren drängten ihn, ein Unterofficier, welcher ihn für einen Obristen hielt, drängte, in Hoffnung einer guten Beute, heftig auf ihn ein und forderte ihn auf, sich zu ergeben. Der Prinz verachtete diese Aufforderung. Als ein tapferer Soldat erwiederte er die Angriffe auf seine Person mit dem Säbel in der Faust. Indem sein Gegner eben so mit einem Säbelstiche auf ihn ausfällt, erhält der Prinz eine Flintenkugel durch die Brust. Ihre gefährliche Wirkung schon empfindend, winkte er noch den Tapfern, die kämpfend um seine Person sich drängten, Aufmunterung zur tapfern Gegenwehr zu. Einer seiner Adjutanten, der Graf von Nostitz, sieht ihn schon auf dem Pferde wanken, und eilt zu ihm. Aber in demselben Augenblicke fällt er, von einer zwoten Musketenkugel getroffen, zur Erde. Er röchelte noch eine Minute und verschied. Graf Nostitz war sogleich bemüht, wenigstens seinen theuren Leichnam zu retten, er stieg daher vom Pferde und focht persönlich wie ein Held um diese kostbare Beute. Aber auch er fiel übermannt und stark verwundet an seines Prinzen Seite nieder. Bald darauf wurden die braven deutschen Kämpfer von der Menge überwältigt, über die Saale zurückgeworfen und versprengt." In dieser letzten Erzählung findet sich manches, was sich mit den Gesetzen der Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht gut verträgt. Der genannte Adjutant des Prinzen soll den folgenden Tag durch Jena geritten seyn. Wir wollen zu diesen Erzählungen beitragen, was uns ein Bauer aus Wöhlsdorf, Namens Johann Christoph Patze, über diesen Gegenstand angegeben hat. Die Angst hatte mich -- er mag in seiner eignen Person sprechen -- aus meinem Hause und aus meinem Dorfe getrieben. Ich knieete hinter dem Damm, jenseits der Straße, und wagte es kaum, über denselben hervor in das Gewühle der Schlacht zu sehen, das von Augenblick zu Augenblick sich immer mehr näherte. Auf einmal ward ich die Preußen auf der Wiese gewahr. Ich sahe meinen Tod vor Augen; nichts schien mir gewißer, als überritten und von tausend Hufen zu Tode getreten zu werden. Ich wollte entfliehen. Aber da war kein Punkt, auf dem mit nicht das nehmliche Schicksal hätte begegnen können, dem ich von meinem Lagerplatze aus entgehen wollte. Schon standen die kämpfenden Partheyen vor mir. Eine glückliche Wendung entrückte mich der Gefahr auf einige Augenblicke. Ich benutzte sie, sprang hinter meinem Walle hervor, und eilte über die Wiese hin, nach meinem Dorfe und meinem Hause. Indem ich eile, ergreift mich ein französischer rother Husar, den ich in der Bestürzung gar nicht gesehen hatte, beim Arm. Außer dem Pferde, worauf er saß, hatte er noch auf jeder Seite zwei Pferde neben sich herlaufend. Es waren, wie ich nachher bemerkte, Beutepferde. Bauer, sagte er, halt mir meine Pferde! Ich griff zitternd zu. Du brauchst nicht zu zittern, fuhr er fort; wir nehmen dir das Leben nicht. Und wer wollte einem unbewehrten Bauer etwas thun? -- Aber warum bleibt ihr nicht in euern Häusern? Hier seid ihr ja übler daran, als dort. Ich wollte mein Darum auf sein Warum vorbringen; aber der Husar wartete es nicht ab, sondern sprang mit seinem Pferde über den Weg hinüber, nachdem er mir vorher noch zwei Offiziers Mützen, eine grüne mit gelber Tresse und eine blaue mit weißer Tresse, nebst seinem Seitengewehre aufzuheben gegeben hatte. Ein Bündelchen aber -- es war ein weißes Schnupftuch, in dem, wie es schien, eine Offizier-Uniform eingebunden war -- behielt er an seinem Arm. Ueber dem Wege ist eine Linde; da hält er. Bauer, ruft er, bring mit meine Pferde herüber. Ich gehorchte. Jetzt ritt' er dem Dorfe etwas näher. Ich gieng mit ihm. Unter dem Birnbaum, dicht an der Rudolstädter Straße, lag der Prinz. Er röchelte noch, und als man ihn in die Höhe hob, sprützte das Blut hoch empor aus der linken Seite seiner Brust. Er röchelte nicht mehr. Mehrere Franzosen, die um ihn standen, waren beschäftigt, ihn auf ein Gurtbette zu legen, das man ausziehen konnte. Sein immer fort ausströmendes Blut färbte den grünen Rasen roth. Man nahm eine weiße Matratze, und packte ihn hinein. Vier französische Husaren trugen ihn. Sie trugen ihn ohne großes Geräusch. Er ward nach Saalfeld gebracht. Ihm nach folgte ein Zug von zwei und zwanzig eroberten preußischen Kanonen. Der Zug war vorüber und ich kam in mein Haus. Bald nach meinem Eintritt brachte man einen verwundeten sächsischen Offizier. Schon blessirt wurde er zum zweitenmal von einem französischen Husaren auf eben der Wiese, über die ich gelaufen war, angefallen. Er stellt sich zur Gegenwehr. Es gelingt ihm nicht, die Zügel des Pferdes entzwei zu hauen, und er erhält zwei Hiebe in die Finger und einen in die Schulter. Er mußte sich gefangen geben. Dieser erzählte mir: daß dieser Prinzen von der Wiese aus, im letzten Gefecht begriffen gesehen habe. Der Prinz sei zu Fuß gewesen; der Husar, der mit ihm vom Pferde gefochten, kein Gemeiner. Lange habe er dem Prinzen nichts anhaben können, und der Prinz habe den angebotenen Pardon immer zurückgewiesen. Endlich sei er gefallen. Ein Stich in die linke Seite habe ihn getödet. Auch spricht man in Saalfeld nur von Hieb- und Stichwunden, die der Prinz gehabt haben soll. Einige zählen deren sieben, andere neun. Er ist in der dasigen Johanniskirche beigesetzt. Den Tag nach der Schlacht wurden mehrere hundert Preußische und Sächsische Kriegsgefangene nach Saalfeld gebracht, und in die nehmliche Kirche eingesperrt, in die man den Prinzen niedergelegt hatte. Als diese den mit Wunden und Blut bedeckten Leichnam ihres Anführers sahen, so benetzten sie ihn mit heißen Thränen, und viele seiner Preußischen Landsleute küßten ihm die Hände. Besonders rührend waren die Klagen eines jungen Menschen, dem der Erblaßte Vater und Wohlthäter gewesen war. Das Leichenbegängniß des Prinzen war so feierlich und anständig, als es die augenblicklichen Verhältniße verstatteten. So lange die Militärstraße durch Saalfeld gieng, wurde sein Leichnam von einer Menge deutscher und französischer Offiziere besucht. Es äusserten sich dabei oft hübsche Züge. Einige vornehme Offiziers der französischen Armee sahen den Prinzen hier und hörten die nähern Umstände seines Todes nicht ohne Rührung erzählen. -- "Fürwahr, meine Freunde, sagte Einer, sein Tod war glorreich, und Er ist würdig, betrauert zu werden. -- "Ja, erwiederte ein Anderer, wie ein jeder tapfere Soldat zu sterben wünschen sollte: er starb wie ein Franzos." -- Man küßte ihn um Enthusiasmus und legte bald darauf einen Lorbeerkranz zu seinem Haupte. Man trägt sich mit einer rede, welche eine Prinzessin aus einem sehr vornehmen Hause an seinem Grabe gehalten haben soll. Nie hat aber diese Prinzessin Saalfeld mit ihren Augen gesehen. - - - - - Mit der größten Vorsicht benutzten die Franzosen ihren Sieg. Bis den andern Morgen, wo sie sich fest überzeugt hatten, daß keine Gefahr für sie zu befürchten sei, hielten sie den Uebergang über die Schwarze besetzt. Die ganze Nacht hatte der größte Theil ihrer Cavallerie jenseits dieses Flußes im Freien zubringen müßen. - - - - - Die Sicherung seiner rechten Flanke hatte der Prinz dem General Pellet empfohlen, an den ein Offizier mit dem Befehl abgeschickt war, von Blankenburg aus alle Wege, die nach Gräfenthal und den Sattelpaß führten, zu beobachten und durch Patrouillen zu recognosciren. Die Wichtigkeit des Auftrags recht anschaulich zu machen, fügte der Prinz die Bemerkung hinzu: er werde, völlig unbesorgt seyn für das, was außer seinem Gesichtskreise auf der rechten Seite vorgehen könnte, seine Maaßregeln nehmen, so lange er vom General Pellet keine Nachricht von dortiger Annäherung des Feindes erhielte. Als das Gefecht bey Saalfeld sich schon lebhaft engagirt hatte, kam der Bescheid vom General Pellet, daß er den Befehl erhalten habe. Hiermit aber verschwindet dieser General vom Schauplatze. Man hat erst einige Tage nachher gehört, daß er ebenfalls angegriffen und nach einem lebhaften Gefecht mit ansehnlichen Verlust aus Blankenburg vertrieben worden. Verschwunden für die Armee des Fürsten von Hohenlohe, zu der das Bataillon von Pellet gehörte, erschien es plötzlich wieder unter der großen Anzahl der Bataillone des königlichen Heeres. - - - - - Wie groß der Verlust an Todten von beiden Seiten in diesem Treffen gewesen sei, läßt sich nicht mit Gewißheit angeben. Nur so viel ist gewiß, daß von dem kombinirten Heere mehr Sachsen geblieben sind, als Preußen. Wie viel die Franzosen an Mannschaft verloren ist um deswillen so ungewiß, weil sie, als Meister des Schlachtfeldes, ihre Todten selbst begraben haben. Ehe man das wußte, glaubte man, die Todten verschwänden von dem Schlachtfelde: die man den Abend vorher noch liegen gesehen hatte, waren des andern Morgens schon nicht mehr sichtbar. Ein Bauer aus Garnsdorf fand im nächsten Frühjahr, wo er seinen Acker bestellte, mehrere Leichname ganz leicht in seinen Acker verscharrt. Hätte die Retirade den Combinirten nicht so viele Leute gekostet, so würden sich der Verlust wahrscheinlich ziemlich gleich seyn. ----- none|700px|Bataille bey Saalfeld am 10ten October 1809. ----- Beytrag zur Geschichte des Krieges. Friedrich von Cölln. Vier und zwanzigster Brief. Saalfeld. Ich eilte durch unwegsame Gebirge und Furthen ohne Zahl, welche die sich stets windende Saale darbietet, hierher, und mein erster Gang war auf das Schlachtfeld, wo unser königlicher genialischer Louis fiel. Damit Du Dich orientiren kannst, nimm den Bericht des Augenzeugen der Schlacht von Jena zur Hand, der auch hier mein Wegweiser war. Saalfeld liegt in einem Thale zwischen den Thüringer Waldgebirgen und der Saale auf der linken Seite dieses Stroms, worüber eine steinerne Brücke führt. Dieß Thale ist die letzte Abdachung des Gebirges, und ist etwa eine halbe Meile breit. Auf der rechten Seite des Stroms befinden sich unmittelbare hohe Sandgebirge auf dem Wege nach Neustadt. Die Saale scheint vor sich keinen Ausweg zu finden, da hohe Gebirge eine Meile weit von Saalfeld sich ihr bey Schwarze gerade gegenüber stellen. Sie wendet sich dann in einer Kluft rechts nach Rudolstadt. Aus den Gebirgen des Thüringer Waldes, vis a vis von Saalfeld, öffnet sich bey Garnstet ein Schlund, welcher die Landstraße von Coburg nach Saalfeld enthält. Aus diesem Schlunde stiegen nach und nach 70000 Franzosen, dehnten sich rechts und links im waldigten Gebirge aus, und verschlangen die Handvoll Preußen, die sich ihnen am Fuß des Berges, die Saale und ihre Sandberge des rechten Ufers dicht im Rücken, entgegenwarfen. Ueberdieß ist das ganze Terrain mit Hohlwegen angefüllt. Wenn die Franzosen Walzen von den Bergen herabrollten, so mußten sie ohne Schuß die Preußen in die Saale hinabdrängen. Louis hatte eine gute feste Position bey Schwarza, um jenen französischen Truppen den Durchgang aus dem Thale von Saalfeld in das von Rudolstadt zu erschweren; nur Verzweiflung oder Tollkühnheit konnte ihn bewegen, seine Truppen zwischen Woelsdorf und Graba (einen Dorfe nahe an Saalfeld) aufmarschiren zu lassen, Front gegen Garnsdorf und Beulwiz, zwey Dörfer auf der Höhe, wo der Wald sich endet, eine halbe Meile von einander, wo die Franzosen sich ausdehnten, machen zu lassen. Ihm blieb keine Retirade, als auf der Straße nach Rudolstadt, und da die Franzosen die Berge besetzten, und Louis diese Straße nicht hinter sich, sondern in seiner rechten Flanke hatte, so war nichts leichter, als ihn davon abzuschneiden, und die Armee in die Saale zu stürzen, so wie es auch geschah. Wenn der Prinz selbst die Franzosen schlug, so war kein anderer Erfolg davon zu erwarten, als ein Rückzug seiner Truppen zum Hauptcorps, und war seine Bestimmung, den Feind aufzuhalten und zu harzeliren, so konnte er dieß an vielen Punkten, besonders bey Schwarze, weit besser, als auf jenem Abhange einer Berges, den der Feind besetzt hatte, bewirken; wurde dieser geschlagen, so zog er sich in den Wald. Ueber Garnsdorf und Beulwiz hinaus gab es keine Operationslinie für den Prinzen mehr. Das Detail der Schlacht lies in dem Bericht des Augenzeugen nach. Daß die Preußen und Sachsen, besonders das Regiment König, und die preußischen Füselier tapfer gefochten haben, daß sie selbst das Unmögliche versuchten, darüber ist in Saalfeld nur Eine Stimme. Ich kann und darf, der Wahrheit getreu, den Prinzen nicht loben, daß er diese widersinnige, diese tollkühnste aller Schlachten begann; ich kann darin auch gar nichts Genialisches finden. Es war, ich weiß selbst nicht was, die Ursache; die Wirkung war das unnütze Blutvergießen einer Menge Menschen, und die Muthlosigkeit, welche sich gleich nachher der ganzen Armee mittheilte. Man sagt, der Prinz habe einen Rausch gehabt; das ist aber nicht wahr! Der Gastwirth zum Anker in Saalfeld hat mir selbst versichert, der Prinz habe bey ihm am 10ten ein Frühstück bestellt, gehabt und sey schon auf der Mitte des Markts angekommen gewesen, um es zu sich zu nehmen, als mehrere Ordonanzen ihm das Andringen des Feindes gemeldet und ihn vermocht hätten, nüchtern die Schlacht zu beginnen. Ueber die Art seines Todes ist in Saalfeld kein Zweifel. Unterhalb Wohlsdorf unweit der Saale ist ein Acker über einem Hohlwege, an welchem eine Wiese flößt (dieser Hohlweg führt auf einem Nebenwege nach Rudolstadt), auf diesen stellte der Prinz die Ueberreste seiner Cavallerie, um den Rückzug zu decken; er führte sie selbst an den Feind; sie wurde von den rothen Pariser Husaren zersprengt; Louis war ohne Adjutanten, allein, und sich selbst überlassen. Er setzte mit seinem Pferde über eine grüne Hecke in dem oben bemerkten Wege, wahrscheinlich um nach Rudolstadt zu entkommen; indem er diesen Sprung macht, erhielt sein Pferd von hinten einen Schuß, und macht noch einige Sätze bis zu einem Busch in der Wiese; hier stürzt es. Louis nimmt seine Pistolen besonnen vom Sattel, und statt durch die Saale zu schwimmen, läuft er wieder in jenen Weg, um nach Rudolstadt zu entkommen. Unweit eines Schlagbaums, hart unter dem Dorfe Wohlsdorf, erreicht ihn ein Wachtmeister und ein gemeiner Husar von den Feinden. Er schießt nach ihnen, und der Husar flucht; der Wachtmeister bietet ihm Pardon, er antwortet: Sieg oder Tod! Sie kämpfen. Der Franzose ein Hercul und zu Pferde, der Prinz zu Fuß; lange bleibt der Sieg zweifelhaft, endlich erhält der Prinz einen Hieb ins Genick, und sinkt. Der Husar springt vom Pferde und durchbohrt ihm das Herz. Er ist verschieden. Der Husar entkleidet ihn, und ruft einen Bauer, der dem Kampf mit zusah, um den Leichnam nach Saalfeld zu schaffen. Der Bauer wickelt ihn in ein Betttuch, legt ihn in eine Strohbettstelle, und schafft ihn nach Saalfeld. Hier tragen die Franzosen seine Kleider jubelnd umher, setzen aber den Leichnam unter militairischer Begleitung in der Kirche bey. Den Platz, wo er fiel, bezeichnet ein einfacher Stein, den der Rath zu Saalfeld dort eingraben ließ. Ganz Saalfeld erzählte eben so diese Geschichte. Es waren also keine Augenzeugen bey dem Fall und Tode des Prinzen, sie waren so wie seine Leute geflohen, und kamen sämmtlich nach Jena. Möglich, daß Nostiz für ihn kämpfte, ehe der Prinz vom Pferd fiel; nachher ist es nicht geschehen. Des Prinzen Leichnam wird heute noch vielen Neugierigen gezeigt, welche ein Andenken von ihm aus dem Sarge mitnehmen. Auch Himmel, sein musikalischer Freund, war hier. Die Geschichte der Schlacht von Saalfeld mag mich wegen meiner Charakteristik des Prinzen rechtfertigen, und gegen die Bezüchtigungen des Berliner Apologisten in Schutz nehmen, der mir Schuld giebt, ich hätte den Prinzen nach Hörensagen beurtheilt. Nein! sage ich, ich habe ihn gewiß richtig beurtheilt; ich habe aus sichern Quellen geschöpft. Längst schon war das geistige in ihm dem Fleische unterthan; was hilft Bravour ohne Disposition? Louis mußte nach der Strenge der militairischen Gesetze, wegen seiner begangenen ungeheuern Fehler bey Saalfeld, erschossen werden. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn Verzweiflung an dem Schicksal seines Vaterlandes, und an dem Fortblühen seines Stamms dazu gebracht, so und nicht anders zu handeln: warum blieb er aber nicht bey Schwarza, eine Meile rückwärts, wo die Vortheile des Terrains sich mit seiner Tapferkeit und der seine Truppen vereinigen konnten? Unkundige behaupten, es sey schlecht von Hohenlohe gewesen, daß er ihn ohne Unterstützung ließ, das ist lächerlich, denn es war nicht möglich. Hohenlohe war vier Meilen von Saalfeld bey Kahla postirt; wenn er auch mit der ganzen Armee hineilte, so kam er doch nur zur Todtenfeier des Prinzen. Schlecht ist es aber, daß der General Pellet, der 1 Bataillon und 3 Eskadrons braune Husaren bey Blankenburg kommandirte, und der General Schimmelpfennig, der ein Bataillon Husaren bey Pößneck hatte, nicht zu Hülfe eilten. Beide schützen aber Contreordres vor, was nicht gut begreiflich ist. Hatten die Preußen bey Saalfeld mehr Cavallerie, als 3 Eskadrons, so war ihr Rückzug gesichert. Der Verlust der Aktion von Saalfeld zog den der Schlacht von Jena nach sich, denn sie benahm dem gemeinen Mann den Muth; daß aber die preußischen Feldherren, nach den Vorgängen bey Schlaiz und Saalfeld, immer noch nicht das linke Saalufer verließen, und glaubten, der Hauptangriff werde von Erfurt herüber kommen, ungeachtet Tauenzien rapportirte: Napoleon sey den 8. October in Ebersdorf zwischen Lobenstein und Saalfeld gewesen, dieß ist unbegreiflich. Rühmliche Züge vom preußisch-sächsischen Truppenkorps bei Saalfeld. Unser thatenreiches Zeitalter zeigt uns im Laufe des Kriegs so manche heroische Kraftäußerung von Individuen, denen, trotz alles Verdienstes, kein Lorbeer grünte und deren Andenken, wo nicht ganz vergessen, sich kaum bis auf die mündliche Tradition eines Dritten verliert. -- Warum ist aber auch oft der, der ein Opfer seines rühmlichen Strebens wurde, einer der Geringsten? oder vielmehr: warum wird das anspruchlose Verdienst über dem schimmernden so oft übersehen, oder wohl gar verläugnet? -- *) Zum Theil Augenzeuge, sey es mit erlaubt, hier einige bemerkenswerthe Züge aus dem letztern Feldzuge aufzubewahren. : *) Eine Menge Beispiele beweisen es zur Genüge, daß unter den Fahnen, wo Napoleons Geist wehet, das Verdienst beim Tambour, wie beim General gleich beachtet und belohnt wird. Der Herausg. - - - - - - - - - - Ein preußischer Füsilier vom Bataillon Rabenau hatte während des ersten Angriffs der Franzosen vor Saalfeld bereits seine Munition verschossen. Jetzt leerte er die Patrontaschen seiner gefallenen Kameraden und verfehlte selten das gefaßte Ziel. Als das Bataillon in der Flanke und im Rükken bedroht, bereits von dem übrigen Korps abgeschnitten war, ermunterte er -- obschon verwundet -- seine nächsten Waffengefährden, aufs neue mit vereinter Kraft in die feindliche Kolonne einzudringen, um die bevorstehende Gefahr abzuwenden. Doch, im Beginnen des muthvollen Angriffs, zerschmettert ihm beide Beine. Mein Beruf entfernte mich von dieser Scene, um neuen Schrekkensgestalten entgegenzugehn. - - - - - - - - - - Ein Tambour eben dieses Bataillons. Der Prinz Louis ermunterte bekanntlich in den Momenten der drohendsten Gefahr mehrere Regimenter seines Korps, von neuem gegen den siegenden Feind anzudringen, um dessen Bestrebungen, den rechten und linken Flügel des preußischen corps d'armée zu tourniren, mit kraftvollen Nachdruck zu vereiteln. Als er bei dem Füsilierbataillon R. vorüberritt und mit dem Aufruf: "wer ein braver Preuße ist, folgt!" eine Menge Freiwilliger gesammelt hatte, ergriff ein kleiner Tambour, nach geschlagenem Allarm, das Gewehr seines ruhigern Nachbars und focht, mit der Trommel auf dem Rücken, wie ein Verzweifelnder, bis er von der feindlichen Kavallerie überritten wurde. - - - - - - - - - - Der brave Unteroffizier B. *) beim sächsischen Infanterie-Regiment C., das nach dem unglücklichen Ausgange des 10ten Oktobers fast noch allein auf dem Wahlplatze focht und einen bedeutenden Verlust an Gebliebenen und Verwundeten hatte, war während des Gefechts unermüdet beschäftigt, seine gefallenen Kameraden aus dem dichtesten Feuer hinter die Front zu tragen, um hier für ihre Rettung zu sorgen. Hierauf stellte er sich wieder regelmäßig mit dem Gewehr, das er gegen den Sponton vertauscht hatte, in Reih und Glied, feuerte sehr geschickt und bot von neuem gleichgültig jeder Gefahr Trotz, wenn es auf die Erhaltung eines verwundeten Kameraden ankam. In den letzten Momenten unvermeidlicher Gefangenschaft, da die Sieger mit wilder Wuth auf die zerstreuten Haufen eindringen, vertheidigt er sich mit verdoppeltem Muth gegen 2 Chasseurs, mit denen er zu gleicher Zeit handgemein wird, schießt denen einen vom Pferde und tödtet den andern mit dem Bajonet. Seiner Wunde nicht achtend, folgt er nun seinem gefangenen Kapitain und theilt mit diesem gemeinschaftlich alles Ungemach eines langwierigen Transports. : *) Warum nennt der Einsender nicht den Namen dieses wackern Mannes? -- Edle Thaten brauchen das Licht nicht zu scheuen! d. H. - - - - - - - - - - Ein Offizier vom Regiment Schimmelpfennig Husaren suchte einen Trupp Versprengte in dem entscheidenden Augenblicke zu sammeln, in welchem die Franzosen sich eines wichtigen Postens bemächtigten, um eine preußische Batterie zu dominiren. Während er hierauf an der Spitze seiner Leute den ersten Angriff macht, fällt sein Pferd durch einen Schuß und nun wiederholt er eine zweite Attake mit dem Säbel in der rechten und der Pistol in der linken Hand. Nach zwei tödtlichen Blessuren erwiedert er den ihm dargebotenen Pardon mit einem Schuß und erklimmt noch mit dem Rest seiner Begleiter die Höhe der von dem Feinde bereits eroberten Kanone. Hier fiel er als ein Opfer edler Heldenmuths. - - - - - - - - - - Die sächsischen Generale B. und T. und der Oberst Y. verließen nur schwer verwundet das Schlachtfeld, nachdem ersterer bei Jena den ihm dargebotenen Pardon so lange mit dem Degen in der Hand abwies, bis das Blut aus mehrern Kopfwunden strömend und die eine Hand zum fernern Kampf untüchtig gemacht worden war. Der würdige T. wich am 10ten Oktober keinen Augenblick von seinem gefährlichen Posten, obschon der Feind in weit überlegener Zahl seine Angriffe erneuerte und der größte Theil des schwachen preußisch-sächsischen Korps bereits auf der Flucht begriffen war; mit ihm theilt der Oberste P. gleiche Achtung. Das verwickelte Schicksal dieses braven Veteran nach seiner Gefangennehmung ist reich an denkwürdigen Abentheuern und ernsthaft-komischen Zügen. - - - - - - - - - - Musterhafte Berufserfüllung einiger sächsischen Chirurgen. Erregt Tapferkeit mit Humanität gepaart, im Allgemeinen schon hohes Interesse: so zeichnen sich Nichtstreiter um so mehr aus, je ruhiger sich solche der Gefahr entziehen und verbergen können. In dieser Hinsicht verdienen einige sächsische Chirurgen während der 6½stündigen Saalfelder Affaire, gleich einem preußischen von den Füsiliers, besonders gerühmt zu werden. Unter jenen befand sich der Regiments-Chirurgus Schneider, und der Compagnie-Chirurgus -- wenn ich nicht irre -- Böhme, des Regiments Prinz Clemens und Churfürst (jetzt König) Infanterie. Um den Verwundeten nahe zu seyn, opferten sie ihre eigne persönliche Sicherheit großmüthig auf. Brachte man ihnen Unglückliche, so nahmen sie dieselben nicht nur theilnehmend in Empfang, sondern entflammten auch in den transportirenden Soldaten neuen Muth, die Wunden ihrer Kameraden nun zu rächen. Das Gefecht ward immer hitziger, die Blessirten häuften sich, der Feind kam näher und schon schlugen die Kugeln allenthalben um die hülfreichen Aeskulape nieder, ohne sie in ihren menschenfreundlichen Anstrengungen zu stören. In der siebenten Stunde gelang es den Franzosen bekanntlich, die 6000 Mann starke Avantgarde des Prinzen Louis auf beiden Flügeln zu umgehen, und in der Mitte zu durchbrechen; auf allen Seiten drang feindliche leichte Kavallerie ein, und bei dieser Gelegenheit blieb noch so mancher Deutsche, während viele verwundet oder gefangen wurden. Im Verbinden begriffen, traf die drei erwähnten Chirurgen das Loos in den Kopf blessirt und gefangen zu werden. Alles ward ihnen geraubt; Barbaren gleich, zertraten die Feinde ihre Instrumente -- und dennoch hielt sie nach ihrer Ankunft in Saalfeld nichts ab, selbst verwundet und Hülfsbedürftig, sich der allgemeinen Sache zu unterziehen und zum ehrenden Beispiel anderer -- jenem Samariter gleich -- dem Freund und Feinde theilnehmend beizustehen. - - - - - - - - - - Unglückliches Schicksal des Hauptmann G. v. P. Unter denen bei Saalfeld eingedrungenen Pariser rothen Husaren, reif einer dem Hauptmann G. v. P. *) indem er ihn verwundete, Rendez vous! zu; entwand ihm die silberne Schärpe, forderte Degen, Uhr nebst Börse und als er alles hatte, zog er eine Pistole um den Beraubten und Verwundeten nun auch zu tödten. Fluchend brannte sie der Unmensch auf den Unglücklichen ab, und mit zerschmettertem Arme fiel er besinnungslos zu Boden. In dieser Lage würde er den Todesstoß empfangen haben, hätte nicht ein vorbeieilender Franzos den blutenden Offizier mit einem Säbel gedeckt und jenem drohend zugerufen: Arretez, il est désarmé! und ihn mit sich fortgezogen. Brennender Durst und heftige Schmerzen weckten den Hauptmann G. v. p. erst spät am Abende aus einer tödtenähnlichen Betäubung unter blutigen Opfern jenes hitzigen Treffens, und sogleich brach er in ein lautes Stöhnen aus, wodurch einige das Schlachtfeld besuchende Sieger zu seiner Rettung herbeigelockt wurden. Bald hatte einer von ihnen einen Leiterwagen herbeigeholt, auf welchem sich schon mehrere solche Unglücksgefährten befanden, mit denen er behutsam nach Saalfeld transportirt wurde. Zu spät konnte ihm indeß bei der großen Menge Verwundeter und dem Mangel an chirurgischen Instrumenten ärztliche Hülfe geleistet werden. In kurzer Zeit schlug der Brand zu seinen Wunden, er starb, und jeden rührte sein trauriges Geschick, wie die Geduld, mit der er dasselbe ertragen hatte. : *) Es war der späterhin an seinen Wunden gestorbene Kapitain Garnier de Pelissiere vom jetzigen Regimente Oebschelwitz. d. H. - - - - - - - - - - Bravour eines sächsischen Dragoners. In Tenstädt, einem thüringischen Orte, hatte ein Dragoner vom Regiment Polenz die Ehre, den auf der Retraite von Jena vorausgegangenen preußischen Behauptungen, als wären die sächsischen Truppen nur durch ihr unaufhaltsames Weichen am Verluste der Schlacht Schuld gewesen, auf eine Art zu widersprechen, welche die, auf ihre Landesleute deshalb heftig grollenden Stadtbewohner in lebhaftes Erstaunen setzte. Ein Trupp seiner Kameraden war schon durch die Stadt passirt, einzeln aber hatte sich dieser beim Einkaufen verschiedener Lebensmittel im Orte verspätet, als man ihm erschrocken: Franzosen! Franzosen! zuruft, ängstlich fliehet, die Thüren um ihn her verschließt und er einen französischen Dragoner-Offizier an der Spitze erbeuteter Equipagen, in Begleitung mehrerer Kavalleristen, die Straße heraufkommen sieht. Ruhig befestigt er indessen das Gekaufte an seinem Sattel, während ihm aus mehrern Häusern die Ermahnung zu entfliehen zugerufen wird, und der Offizier, den rothen Sachsen kaum gewahrend, auf ihn zueilt um en passent einen Fang zu thun, da seine Leute theils noch etwas zurück, theils zu Fuße waren. "Dich will ich schon heimschicken!" rief der Dragoner, saß auf, ritt langsam weiter, lüftete sich umsehend den Säbel, lockte seinen Gegner dann zum Thore, und Jedermann glaubte, daß er nun entfliehen wolle. Dem Offizier ward dies ein Sporn zu verdoppelter Eile. Mit verhängtem Zügel stürzte er, den breiten Säbel schwingend, auf den Sachsen ein, und schon brachen viele Zuschauer, die das kriegerische Schauspiel an die Fenster lockte, in ein lautes Bedauern aus, als der einzelne Dragoner, die französische Reserve nicht scheuend, sein Pferd unerwartet auf die Seite wirft, den Säbel zieht, den feindlichen Hieb vorbei gleiten läßt und den rüstigen Kämpfer zur Hand hat, mit welcher der Franzos einen Streich erhielt, der ihm alle weitere Lust zur Kampfe benahm. Fluchend kehrte dieser alsbald zu seinen Begleitern zurück, ward den Säbel zu Boden und rief, den Sachsen verwünschend, nach einem Chirurgus, um die zugehaltene Kopfwunde verbinden zu lassen. Triumphirend forderte der Sachse die Franzosen auf ein schicklicheres Terrain vor die Stadt, -- um einen Strauß mit ihnen zu bestehen. Verstanden sie aber diese Aufforderung nicht, oder waren sie nicht blutdürstig genug; kurz man ließ den Braven friedlich ziehen, nannte ihn un diable Saxon! und überließ den Bewohnern T.....dts das Vergnügen, ihren Landsmann wohlbehalten weiterziehen zu sehen, der nun obige Behauptung ohnstreitig nachdrücklicher widerlegt hatte, als es tagelange Demonstrationen vermocht haben würden. - - - - - - - - - - Resignation. Als sich nach der Aktion von Schleitz, am 9ten Oktober 1806 französisches Militair öffentlich in N. a. d. O. zeigte, war ein Franzosen darunter, welcher von einem sächsischen Dragoner des Regiments Johann am Kopf und Arm zugleich verwundet worden war. Seine Kameraden entdeckten in dem Keller des Kaufmann H.... einen reichlichen Weinvorrath und labten ihn davon mit etlichen Bouteillen. Auf den Stufen des Marktbrunnens sitzend, leerte er eine nach der andern, indem er den Toast ausbrachte: Vive le brave Saxon rouge, qui m'a blessé! (Es lebe der brave rothe Sachse, der mich verwundet hat!) - - - - - - - - - - Quellen und Literatur. *Minerva. Ein Journal historischen und politischen Inhalts. Herausgegeben von J. W. v. Archenholz.Im Verlage des Herausgebers und in Commission bey B. G. Hoffmann in Hamburg. Jahrgang 1807. *Kleine Begebenheiten und Charakterzüge aus dem französisch-preussischen Kriege 1806 und 1807. Jena, in der akademischen Buchhandlung. 1807. *Saalfelds Kriegsdrangsale seit 1792 bis 1815. Beschrieben und herausgegeben von Christian Wagner, Collaborator des geistl. Ministeriums und fünftem Lehrer an der Stadtschule zu Saalfeld. 1816. Zu haben bey dem Verfasser, und in Rudolstadt in Commission der Hof- Buch- und Kunsthandlung. *Vertraute Briefe über die innern Verhältnisse am Preussischen Hofe seit dem Tode Friedrichs II. Dritter Band. Amsterdam und Cölln 1808. bey Peter Hammer. *Sammlung von Anekdoten und Charakterzügen aus den beiden merkwürdigen Kriegen in Süd- und Nord-Deutschland in den Jahren 1805, 6 und 7. Leipzig, in der Baumgärtnerschen Buchhandlung. Saalfeld Schlachten18081010 18061010